Flower Child
by PaperFox19
Summary: Kagome isn't born by normal means, thanks to a selfish wish the jewel is shattered and a shard finds a flower. The jewel changes the flower into a young girl who calls herself Kagome, with a jewel in her heart Kagome is a strong flower demon. She wants to live her life in peace sadly this doesn't happen Warning Lemons do not read if you do not like lemons


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Lemons

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Lemons

If you do like please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Lemons Language Harem

Pairing: Kagome/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Flower Child

Kagome isn't born by normal means, thanks to a selfish wish the jewel is shattered and a shard finds a flower. The jewel changes the flower into a young girl who calls herself Kagome, with a jewel in her heart Kagome is a strong flower demon.

Chapter 1

Inuyasha and Kikyo have been together for a long time, but as the years passed Inuyasha didn't age and Kikyo was. She was the guardian for the shikon no tama and she decided to use its power so they could be together. She told Inuyasha she would become a half demon for him so their bodies would remain strong and healthy, Inuyasha was happy to hear this believing she was doing this out of love and so she could be with him forever, sadly this was not the case.

Kikyo used the jewel for her own selfish purposes. She didn't want to get older and she also didn't want to be a demon, after meeting Inuyasha she believed she found the perfect solution and by doing this she would be free from being the guardian for the jewel.

The wish was made and the jewel did in fact change Kikyo into a half demon a dog one at that, but because of Kikyo's selfish desires the jewel cracked and shattered into many pieces. "Kikyo is this ok the jewel has shattered?!"

Kikyo was barely listening she was more focused on her new found strength. She didn't care about the jewel any longer. "Yes Inuyasha it is alright, we have no need for the jewel anymore." She hugged him and pulled him close, he embraced her missing the grin she had on her lips.

'I'm finally free.' She thought.

One shard of the shikon jewel found a growing flower, it pierced the flower and changed it. The flower changed into a young black haired woman. She was confused at first not knowing what had happened but she felt the pulse of the sacred jewel and gained knowledge she needed to survive. Unlike most the jewel didn't become tainted in the girl's body.

Some time passed and the girl began going by the name Kagome. She lived among humans mostly, her healing powers made people believe she was a miko but she was so much more. As Kagome's life continued to get better Kikyo's life became worse. Her Miko powers were at an inner war with her new demon powers, and her body was dying from the strain. Her demon blood was keeping her strong but it was only a matter of time. "Inuyasha we need to find the jewel shards."

"Why Kikyo I thought you said we had no need for the jewel anymore?" The two were in bed together and he pulled his love close but she kept him at arms length.

"Inuyasha I'm dying if we don't get all the shards back and make a new wish on the jewel I will die!" Kikyo said and Inuyasha's eyes flashed full of fear. "Inuyasha help me gather the jewels if we don't it's the end of me the end of us!"

"Don't worry Kikyo I won't fail you." Inuyasha said and embraced her, this time she let him. The hunt for the jewel shards began, Kikyo showed her cruelty in battle Inuyasha feared the woman he loved had changed but held hope if he collected all the jewels and made the wish things would go back.

Kikyo added a few jewel shards to her body to keep herself from rotting away although it worked Kikyo's vile soul began tainting the jewel shards not that Inuyasha could see it.

With Kikyo's growing strength when they crossed paths with Sesshoumaru they were able to rob him of his arm and his upper armor, Sesshoumaru sensed the danger in Kikyo and had no choice but to take a strategic withdrawal, Tetsusaiga fell into Inuyasha's hands, the swords true power remained unresponsive. It pulsed angrily whenever Kikyo was around or got to close. Inuyasha was trained enough to know his sword felt something wrong about her.

-x-

Sesshoumaru was furious he had lost his arm to that wench her purifying powers making it possible to restore his arm by normal means. 'That woman is dangerous, and I could smell her rotting flesh, there is something wrong about her.' Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree and took a quick whiff of the area, there wasn't any smells other than that of the trees and flowers, he relaxed a little.

"Jaken retrieve a new kimono and armor for me and find me a new demon arm."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!"

The imp ran off leaving Sesshoumaru alone, or so the dog demon believed. Kagome had seen the injured demon land her scent was that of flowers so her presence wasn't detected by the dog demon. Kagome came out into the open and looked at the spot where he had lost his arm. She was dressed in a nice kimono a gift from a villager, she had a pouch where she kept various herbs and seeds. She grabbed a seed from her pouch and poured healing energy inside it, with excellent grace she was able to place the seed where his arm was severed.

Sesshoumaru's body acted out of instinct and even while asleep he struck out catching some of Kagome's hair in his claws. The girl dodged a serious wound from the dog's claws and breathed a sigh of relief. She watched her seed take root feed on Sesshoumaru's energy. She looked to his face and his sleeping features made him look so handsome. Kagome smiled at him and got up and went back to the village she knew by morning the mysterious man would have a new arm. 'I wonder how such a strong demon sustained such injuries, he sure was handsome.' Kagome blushed and quickly shook her head of dirty thoughts. 'Oh please Kagome not like you're ever going to see him again.'

By morning Jaken had returned with a new kimono. "My Lord!" Jaken screeched and Sesshoumaru struck him with his left arm.

"Be more quiet Jaken." Sesshoumaru blinked realizing he had his arm back, a perfect arm not something from a demon but his own arm. "How is this possible?" He looked around then noticed the strands of hair, he brought them to his nose and took in the scent of a flower, he removed his tattered clothing and put on the new kimono. "Let's go Jaken."

"Where to Milord?"

"We have a flower to find, a very unique flower indeed." Sesshoumaru said eyes taking in his newly revitalized arm.

To be continued…


End file.
